This is Home: The Ties That Bind
by NicktoonsHero
Summary: To celebrate their new home Cosmo and Wanda Cosma invites all their family over for a housewarming. And by all, they mean all. AU.
1. Prologue

It had been a long, tiring day for Sophie. She had spent most of the day doing an art favor for her parents. Her job was to paint a large brown tree-like structure on the side of the house. It took all day, minus some breaks for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and it was finally complete. Sophie laid down on the ground to rest as it was already dark outside. She heard some footsteps but was too exhausted to open her eyes.

"Hey, nice job on the tree," Blik standing next to his sister's body inspecting her handy work.

"Thanks… just one question. Why did mom and dad want me to paint a tree with no leaves on it on the side of the house?" Sophie asked.

"Dunno. They said it was a surprise for tomorrow… whatever tomorrow is," Blik answered shrugging.

Sophie groaned. "You mean I spent all day painting this and I don't even get to know what it's for!"

Blik chuckled. "Guess not. C'mon it's getting late and it's cold out here." Blik started to walk away when he realized Sophie was not following him. "Missy? What are ya doing?"

"Blik… I can't move… I'm too tired." Sophie answered. She managed to raise her arms up and say " Carry me?"

Blik sighed and picked her up. "Fine. You owe me for this though." Sophie couldn't even respond back as she was already asleep. Blik softly smiled as he carried her back into the house.

He helped her get her pajamas on and washed her face and hands before tucking her into her bed where Lion was already resting. Blik shut the lights off and quietly said "Goodnight Missy." He shut the door softly as to not wake her and went to clean up her mess outside.


	2. Chapter 1: A Midnight Visitor

Sophie slept like a log the entire night. It was still dark outside when she heard her door creak open. Sophie groaned softly as she curled up in her bed. Why was this person coming into her room this early in the morning? She felt some weight sit down on her bed and some kind of animal jump up there as there. The person started shaking her shoulder and said "Sophie. Wake up. Come on."

Sophie groaned even more as she pulled the blanket up over her head. "I'm too tired to figure out who you are. Go away."

"Aw come on Bugaboo. I came all this way from college in New York and you don't even wanna see me or Fungus?" The voice said as a dog barked.

"Wait... Bugaboo… New York… Fungus?" Sophie questioned before gasping, getting up, and hugging the mysterious person. "ICKY!"

Icky chuckled and hugged her back as the dog wagged his tail. "I missed you to bugaboo!"

The person was a 19-year-old boy with dark skin with freckles, goldish eyes, pale blue hair, and was wearing a purple hoodie with rabbit-like ears, jeans, and maroon high-tops. Next to the boy was a Shetland Sheepdog puppy with a special vest.

 _This was the brother I was talking about last time! His name is Ichabod Simmons or "Ickis" for short though I call him "Icky" as my personal nickname. He's 19 years old so he's going to college right now which is why he wasn't in my last journal post. He came here shortly after our former brother Reese did. He lost his mother when he was still a little baby. He ran away from his dad when he was around 13 when he felt like he couldn't live up to his star athlete father and his father didn't understand that he has Autism. So he ran away to where he felt his emotions were most at that point. The dump. He didn't live there long though. Our Grandpa found him living amongst the trash piles so he handed him over to mom like: "This is right up your alley." He did eventually reconcile with his father but he's kinda bouncing back between him and us. Fungus is his therapy dog for when he gets overwhelmed by all the people._

 _Icky is one of my favorite brothers after Tak and Snap. He has always been super gentle with me since I first got here where I was six and he was 15 years old. Some of that is due to his nervous nature and lack of self-confidence. The other part of that is because he was always really good with small children much to his annoyance. One of those children just so happened to be me. Though he has had his moments of aggressive behavior. When I first moved schools and some mean girl pushed me into a trash can after school, Icky was there and scared them pretty bad._

Sophie yawned still cuddling up to Ickis. Ickis chuckled again "Geeze you really are tired huh Bugaboo?"

"Yeah… I spent all day painting for mom and dad for some reason…by the way. Why is your hair blue now?" Sophie asked sleepily as Lion and Fungus inspected each other.

"Oh that… I kinda lost a bet against Oblina and had to dye my hair whatever color she picked." Ickis said sheepishly blushing a bit.

Sophie giggled a bit before yawning again. "Wanna come cuddle with me on the couch?" Ickis asked as Sophie nodded quickly. Ickis smiled and picked her up carrying her downstairs with both Fungus and Lion following them. They settled down on the couch and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Pre-Party Panic

Hey guys I'm gonna do a new thing where I just write the fandoms featured in my stories at the top instead of in the summary: Jimmy Neutron, Fairly OddParents, Danny Phantom, SpongeBob SquarePants, Tak and The Power of Juju, Invader ZIM, El Tigre, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Catscratch, ChalkZone, Bunsen is a Beast, Miraculous Ladybug, Dora and Friends/Dora The Explorer, Making Fiends, Aahhh! Real Monsters!, Rocko's Modern Life, The Ren and Stimpy Show, & Avatar (The Last Airbender & Legend of Korra)

The next morning Wanda smiled as she stumbled upon one of her older sons snuggling with her young daughter while their respective pets were laying at their feet. Wanda shook Ickis' shoulder to wake him up. Ickis started to slowly wake up and rub his eyes. "Oh hey, Ma. Sorry. I got in early this morning and Soph and I just crashed." Ickis nervously tittered.

Wanda smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's fine Ickis. I'm just glad you made it home safely. Can you wake your sister, take a shower, and put on some nicer clothes? We are having a family party today."

"Sure! I can do that but…" Ickis started to say.

"One: I already called Oblina and Krumm. They are on their way. Two: Of course you can keep Fungus out. This is a family party. And Three: You can go inside anytime you feel overwhelmed." Wanda smiled before going into the kitchen to start making food.

"Thanks, ma!" Ickis called to her. He then started to shake Sophie's shoulder sitting up with her in his lap. "Bugaboo. Wake up. Ma says we need to ready for the party we're hosting today." Sophie groaned and cuddled closer to Ickis feeling too comfortable to get up at the moment. Ickis started to poke at Sophie to get her up. "Sophie. Wake. Up."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Sophie giggled stopping her brother's hand from poking at her cheeks.

"Good. Now Ma said she wants us to shower and get ready for the family party today." Ickis said.

"Ughhhh," Sophie groaned rolling her eyes. "We just had a housewarming party last week. Why are we having another?"

Ickis laughed a bit and ruffled his sister's hair. "At least this time it's just gonna be family and you won't have to make awkward small talk since you know everyone."

"Yeah… I guess you're right. I'll go get ready then." Sophie said getting up and going up the stairs for her towel and clothes. Ickis meanwhile went to go see if the guest room was ready for him to use so he could unpack and get ready himself.

After a few minutes, Sophie came back downstairs in a fluffy pink robe carrying her set of party clothes into the girl's bathroom. She opened the door to see four out of her seven sisters already in the bathroom. Sam was applying makeup while sharing the mirror with Jenny who was brushing the knots out of her long red hair. Meanwhile, both Charlotte and Vendetta were still soaking wet from their bath and sitting on the toilet seat in a powder blue bathrobe and moss green bathrobe respectively.

"Jenny, when are you going to be done preening yourself like an ape in the mirror?" Vendetta whined.

"In a minute Vendetta. Then I'll take you both up to your room, blow dry your hair, brush it, and pick out outfits for both of you." Jenny listed off not taking her eyes off the mirror.

Charlotte gasped and said: "Oh! Oh! I know a song I can sing while we wait, Vendetta! ~Monkeys rarely bathe. Monkeys never save up coupons cause they have nothing to buy!~"

Vendetta covered her ears and yelled, "I thought I told you never to sing that song again!"

"Tee hee! Silly Vendetta! This is a different song! The song you're talking about goes: ~Would you like a monkey? I have got one to sell. Ohhhhhh!~"

"STOP SINGING ABOUT MONKEYS!" Vendetta screamed her hands still on her ears.

"Vendetta! Charlotte! I swear if you two don't cut it out right now I'll-" Sam started as Sophie coughed interrupting them.

"Uh hey. Is the shower open? I need to get clean." Sophie said.

"Oh…yeah, it's open. Go for it." Sam said pointing her thumb towards the shower in question.

"Thanks," Sophie said going towards the shower. She patted both Charlotte and Vendetta's heads as she passed. While Charlotte giggled, Vendetta swatted her hands at Sophie's hand.

"Do not pat me! I do not wish to be patted!" Vendetta commanded.

Sophie smirked and patted her again as she said "I'm your older sister. You can't tell me what to do." Vendetta growled and swatted at Sophie more as Sophie tired to pat her more.

"Sophie stop provoking your little sister and take your shower. Vendetta calm yourself. Jenny will get to you and Charlotte in a minute." Sam commanded them pointing a brush at the two.

"Fiiiine," The two girls groaned as they stopped messing with each other.

Sophie turned the shower on and up to warm. She disrobed and got into the shower to clean herself. It was then a knock came on the bathroom door. All the girls answered with some sort of acknowledgment as a grunt came from the other side of the door. Vendetta groaned and went to the door opening it. There stood a tall 15-year-old boy with messy blond hair, gold eyes, and wearing the pale yellow hoodie. He was also holding two small kittens one being dark red fur and the other was a black cat.

"Kitties!" Charlotte squealed hopping down from her spot and going up to the teenage boy.

"You. Are. Late! But you finally did bring me some worthy minions, you stupid boy." Vendetta said holding the dark red kitten who growled in her arms.

The boy grunted in response at the small girls.

 _That's George Mortcheva. He's Vendetta's maternal cousin and her closest living relative. Well besides her sisters...but all of you already know that story. He's kind of like Xavier in that he's kind of always here so Mom and Dad consider him one of us. He mostly follows Vendetta and Charlotte as a bodyguard/big brother to them both. He also acts like a lab assistant to Vendetta because she does not trust Charlotte at all and while Grudge is a great pet for Vendetta he can't really do things like taking an experiment out of the oven. George only really speaks in grunts and growls due to his lack of English skills. However, I have heard him quietly speak to Vendetta in Bulgarian before._

"Whee! I'm going to name her Buttons 3!" Charlotte said taking the black cat out of George's arms and into her own, holding Buttons 3 up high.

"Your name is now Hellcat." Vendetta said stroking the red cat.

"Hold on. Hold on." Sophie said poking her head out of the shower. "So what your saying is that Vendetta and Charlotte can have five pets between the two of them but I still can't have a dog? Where's the fairness in that?!"

"This has not been set in stone," Sam stated looking at George who just shrugged.

"George, can you please take Vendetta and Charlotte upstairs and start blow drying and brushing their hair?"

George grunted as he ushered the two young girls and their new cats out of the bathroom. After a few minutes, Jenny finally finished brushing her hair and went upstairs to help George with the girls.

"Sam!" Dora said sticking her head into the bathroom. "Can you help me? My bangs are not going the right way and every time I try to fix it gets worse!"

Sam sighed and said, "Okay I'm coming," as she put down her makeup bag down into the drawer and followed Dora out of the bathroom.

Sophie sighed as she finally had a few moments of silence. This was so rare for Sophie just to have quiet. Then somebody knocked on the bathroom. Sophie inwardly groaned, suppressing the feeling to roll her eyes, and answered back "Yeah?"

The door opened and Marinette came in holding Tikki on her hip. "Oh sorry, Sophie! I didn't realize you were still in the shower."

"It's fine Mari. Did you need something?" Sophie replied.

"Do you mind taking Tikki in there with you? I need to get Tikki's outfit together and mom wanted me to help with some of the boy's clothes so they don't stain." Marinette asked.

Sophie opened the shower curtain and stuck out her arms. "Give me the small child."

Marinette smiled and helped Tikki undress before picking her up and over the tub handing her to Sophie. "Thanks, Soph! You are a lifesaver!" Mari cheered as she left the bathroom.

Sophie sighed and said "Anytime."

For about the next 20 minutes, Sophie spent half of that cleaning herself and half of that trying to help Tikki clean up. When that was done Sophie turned off the water, got out, dried herself off, and changed into her party clothes which consisted of a ruffled blue shirt, blue denim shorts, and sparkly dark blue converse. Sophie then turned to Tikki.

"Ready to get out?" Sophie asked smiling at her little sister. Tikki shyly nodded as she was lifted out of the tub by Sophie. Sophie dried and wrapped Tikki in a red fluffy towel.

"Let's go find your sister," Sophie said taking Tikki's hand and leading her out of the bathroom.

"MARI! Where are you?!" Sophie shouted.

"Upstairs! Bring Tikki up here!" Marinette shouted from upstairs.

"Okay!" Sophie said picking up Tikki in her red towel and carried her upstairs to her, Marinette, and Dora's shared room. Sophie found Marinette in a light pink sundress with white flats and pink bows in her pigtails laying out an outfit for Tikki that consisted of a red tutu dress, a black jacket, and little black boots. She also found Sam in a dark purple sweater dress with black short shorts, long purple socks, and black boots fixing Dora's hair. Dora was wearing a simple sleeveless, light blue dress with a pink sash and pockets and pink dress shoes as she tried to sit still for Sam.

"Ow! Sam! This hurts!" Dora said wincing.

"Sorry, Dora. You were right your bangs really are screwed up. We may have to just brush them back and give you a headband." Sam replied trying to be more gentle with the brush.

Marinette turned to see Sophie standing there with a damp Tikki in her arms. "Oh thank you, Sophie! I'll take it from here." Marinette said taking Tikki out of Sophie's arms and into her own.

"No problem. Good luck." Sophie said walking out of the bedroom. As she came out she saw four individuals leave Vendetta and Charlotte's room. Jenny was now dressed in a light blue crop top, a dark blue skirt, and black converse with bright blue laces while George was in his goldish hoodie, jeans, and beat up sneakers he was wearing earlier.

"Now I want both of you to be careful playing outside today. These are brand new outfits and your first time meeting the whole family so you need to be perfect!" Jenny said cheerfully as George grunted in agreement.

Charlotte was wearing a new light blue bow in her hair that had white frills with it, a light blue poofy button-up dress with short sleeves, and light blue dress shoes. "Tee hee! I will Jenny! I look like a pretty princess or an angel or even a sugar frosted cupcake!" Charlotte said as she began to twirl around.

Meanwhile, Vendetta was wearing a dark green sweater, a black skirt, black and green striped socks, and bright green sneakers. She also had two little bright green hair bobbles holding in her pigtails. "Eh. I feel like a girl. A stupid pretty girl. I mean just look at how hideous I look!" Vendetta gripped pulling at her sweater.

Sophie smirked seeing this as an opportunity to tease her new younger sister. "Well, I think you look adorable." Sophie cooed as she pinched Vendetta's cheek.

"Bah! Will I treated like this by everyone?!" Vendetta questioned.

"Probably," Sophie shrugged as the five went downstairs and Vendetta groaned loudly.

While George, Jenny, Charlotte, and Vendetta went to go into the backyard Sophie decided to see if her help was needed anywhere else. She heard the TV was on in the living room and went to investigate. She found Gary, Lion, and Grudge sitting on the couch watching TV with the remote under Gary's paw. It seemed they were trying to ignore Button 3 and Hellcat's attempts at getting on the couch. Sophie raised an eyebrow contemplating which of the siblings taught Gary to turn on the TV much less work a remote but they seemed fine enough so she thought it best to leave this alone.

She decided to check the kitchen next. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen where she saw her mom, dressed in a yellow dress with a white apron covering it, and black flats, and SB, who was wearing a light yellow polo shirt, brown shorts with a white apron sticking in the hem, and sensible black shoes, preparing food like cakes, cookies, pies, brownies, chips, dip, veggie plates, and other assorted snacks. Patrick in his green swim trunks and a white tank top was just standing around eating a bowl of frosting while Poof, wearing his light purple romper, giggled in his high chair.

"Patrick. Best friend of mine. Will you please stop eating my buttercream frosting? I need that for the cake." SB said looking up from his lemon squares.

"Whoops sorry, Buddy! It's just so good!" Patrick chuckled and blushed a little.

"Patrick honey? If you need something to do why don't you take the drinks outside?" Wanda asked.

"Sure thing mom!" Patrick said picking up several coolers before passing Sophie. He stopped to pat Sophie's face before going outside.

"Um, mom? Do you need help with anything?" Sophie asked meekly. Despite being one of the younger kids in the home, Sophie didn't want to feel like she wasn't helping out around the house.

"Not that I can think of. I was going to have you take out Poof to his playpen but I got it handled I think." Wanda said taking out some brownies from the oven and putting in a batch of cookies in their place.

"MOMMY!" GIR yelled coming in his bright blue swim trunks and yellow floaties on his arms. "Can I go swimming yet?!"

"Not yet GIR. Someone has to tie your hair up and watch you get in. Your father, Blik, Spencer, and I are cooking and Patrick and Ickis already went outside." Wanda explained as GIR pouted.

"I can do it. Heck, I could take Poof off your hands while I'm at it." Sophie said shrugging.

"Oh thank you, dear! There should be some bobby pins in the girl's bathroom." Wanda said going back to her baking.

"Okay! I'll be back for Poof!" Sophie said as she grabbed GIR's little hand. "C'mon GIR let's go give you a man bun that all of us will be jealous of!"

"YAY!" GIR cheered as they made their way to the bathroom.

Sophie dragged and put GIR in front the mirror. She then grabbed a brush. However, Sophie paused for a moment. "Shoot. How do I do a bun on a boy? Is it the same thing as doing it to a girl? Hold on GIR. Stay right here. Do not move." Sophie said before sticking her head out of the door to find some help. She spotted Adrien, who was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a grey polo shirt over it, jeans, and grey slip-on shoes, carrying Plagg down the stairs. Plagg was wearing a bright green flannel shirt, a black vest, black jeans, bright green sneakers with black laces, and a green newsboy hat. "Adrien! You were a model! How do I do a bun on a boy?"

Adrien came into the bathroom and placed Plagg on the toilet seat. "Okay, where are the bobby pins?" Adrien asked standing behind GIR.

"Ummm," Sophie said as she rummaged through the drawers. She pulled out around 10 or so bobby pins. "Here you go!"

Adrien started brushing GIR's hair back as GIR fidgeted back and forth impatient. "Soph? Can you get me a hair band from the drawer please?"

"Sure!" Sophie said breaking open a whole pack of colorful hair bands and looked at GIR. "What color do you want, baby?"

"Blue!" GIR said as he jumped up and down.

"GIR hold still before I lose a grip on you," Adrien said trying to hold him still and get the hair band from Sophie.

"Why does GIR want his hair tied back?" Plagg asked swinging his legs from the toilet.

"So I can go swimming!" GIR said happily.

"Blah. Water is gross." Plagg said sticking his tongue out.

"You bathe in water." Sophie pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I like it!" Plagg argued back.

"I can testify to that," Adrien said finally finishing up GIR's man bun. "Okay GIR. You are good to go."

"YAY Swimming!" GIR yelled excitedly as he jumped up and down like a small rabbit.

"GIR?! GIR! Report to me immediately!" ZIM shouted before he found his way into the open bathroom with his mouth agape. He was wearing a purple and pink striped hoodie, black jeans, and black boots with black rubber gloves covering his hands.

"What?" Sophie asked looking at ZIM.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!" ZIM screamed at the top of his lungs.

Plag groaned as he covered his ears. "Why does it seem like you only have one volume?"

"GIR wanted to go swimming so I asked Adrien to tie his hair back into a bun cause of the chlorine," Sophie explained.

"Impractical!" ZIM yelled taking GIR's bun out.

"ZIM, I just spent the last five minutes putting his hair in a bun!" Adrien said.

"Braids are a better way to go!" ZIM argued as he started to braid GIR's hair.

"ZIM. No. That's not gonna work. He's gonna get knots from the chlorine like that. The bun is better. Let Adrien fix it," Sophie said as she held the brush.

The two started arguing over which was better. Braid or Bun. Plagg rolled his eyes and groaned. "Ugh, I feel like I'm watching Sleeping Beauty with Tikki again. I'm out!" Plagg said as left the bathroom for the living room.

"Plagg! Don't go too far!" Adrien called to him. He then looked back to Sophie and ZIM arguing, sighing and shaking his head at the two. "Here I'll fix this." He brushed out GIR's hair, braided it, and tied it in a bun. "There. Compromise."

"Yeah! Now I look totes rad!" GIR said putting his hands on his hips.

"ZIM you need to stop teaching him slang," Adrien stated deadpan.

"Honestly I think all hope is lost with this kid just by being here," Sophie said shrugging and grabbing GIR's hand.

"Hey, ZIM while you're at it can you grab GIR's party clothes for later?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah sure whatever," ZIM said giving a wave of his hand as he left.

"Also mom wants you to put up Minimoose so he doesn't scare anyone!" Adrien yelled at him.

"YEAH SURE WHATEVER!" ZIM yelled repeating himself as he went upstairs.

"Now I got to go wrangle up Plagg and get him outside," Adrien said going to the living room

"Good luck. See you out there," Sophie said as she led GIR out of the bathroom back to the kitchen.

Sophie came back to the kitchen to get Poof with GIR in hand. She could swear the food was growing by the second.

"MAMA! SWIMMING!" GIR whined getting impatient.

"In a second GIR. I need to get Poof." Sophie said picking up Poof who giggled happily to see his one of his younger older sisters. She smiled and bounced Poof. She then led the two outside to the backyard.

Sophie put Poof down in the playpen which held a few baby toys. Poof cooed and played with a rattle. She looked around to what everyone was doing.

Cosmo; who was wearing a chef's hat, a white apron, a sea green polo shirt, white shorts, and white boat shoes, and Blik wearing an identical chef's hat and apron, black polo shirt with shorts to match, a gold watch, and very expensive gray boat shoes, were grilling up some hamburgers and hot dogs near the food table while Wanda and SB were constantly coming in and out of the house with food. While Ickis, dressed in his regular hoodie, slightly nicer than usual black jeans, and maroon high tops was sitting at the food table was sitting at the food table, straightening plates.

Danny was finishing some of the decorations while wearing a red shirt, black jacket, jeans, and brown boots.

Patrick was just chilling by the pool with Rocky sitting on the table next to him. Jenny went to sit a table far away from the pool with Sam, Marinette, Adrien, and ZIM following close behind her. Tikki was currently on one the swings while Plagg pushed her on it.

Tak, wearing an orange ripped sleeved hoodie, brown shorts, and flip-flops was hanging up in a tree like usual while Vendetta sat under it with George reading a magazine trying her best to ignore whatever Charlotte was speaking about.

Manny who was wearing a black button-up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black slip-on shoes, was playing Timmy; wearing his regular pink hat turned backwards, a white t-shirt with a red overshirt, blue jeans,and black converse, and Dora, who now had her bangs held back by a blue headband, in a game of soccer.

Bunsen; wearing a dark blue button-up shirt, jeans, nice dress shoes, and a red bow tie, and Jimmy; wearing a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and brown dress shoes, were sitting on the bench both reading books and Snap, who wearing his regular mask, gloves, and boots, a dark blue bandana, a plush light blue hoodie, and dark blue shorts, was messing around the trampoline. Sparky, Cujo, Boodles, Goddard, Perrito, and Fungus were playing chase together.

Sophie snapped out of spacing out by a tug and whine from GIR. "Mama! POOL!"

"Okay, okay GIR," Sophie said trying to calm him down as they walked up the pool stairs. GIR slowly made his way to the shallow edge of the pool and jumped in. Sophie smiled watching him before looking at Patrick. "Can you watch him so he doesn't drown?"

"Sure no problem!" Patrick said going to the edge and getting in the pool to play with GIR.

"Thanks, Pat!" Sophie said going back down the stairs.

She decided to hang out on the trampoline with Snap. She took off her shoes revealing her little white socks and pulled herself up onto the trampoline. Snap was bouncing in his light blue socks and grinned seeing her.

"Hey, Buckette!" He bounced over to her as she started to bounce too.

"Hey, Snap. CATCH ME RIGHT NOW!" She did a super big hop as Snap yelped and caught her in his arms.

"Soph never do that again," Snap said as he dropped her on the trampoline.

Sophie giggled as she said, "Hey bet you I could do a backflip!"

"You are so on!" Snap challenged. They both spent the next few minutes bouncing trying to one-up each other.

After about fifteen minutes everything was pretty much set up as Wanda set up a table to the side. Sophie and Snap stopped as watched their mom. "Hey is Mom getting more snacks?" Danny heard her question and came over to the two on the trampoline.

"No that's for gifts. When you have housewarming party family usually bring small things over for the house to make it feel more like a home rather than someplace we just are living in." Danny explained.

"Like houseplants or candles?" Sophie asked.

"Exactly." Danny nodded.

"Lame. So nothing for us?" Snap groaned.

"Well, I wouldn't say that considering Grandma is coming over," Danny said.

"Yes! Grandma gifts!" Sophie cheered jumping on the trampoline.

"And plus knowing our friends they'll give us stuff too," Danny added in as Sophie and Snap hi-fived.

It was then Xavier, dressed in a white button-up shirt, blue jeans, and red converse, came outside carrying a container of fudge. "Hi, Mrs. Cosma. My mom made fudge for the party. Where should I put it?"

"Next to the other desserts is fine dear," Wanda said. Xavier put the fudge right next to the brownies before going over to the trampoline, taking his shoes off and climbing up.

"So you ready to be barraged with questions from all your relatives?" Xavier said sarcastically.

"Ughhhhh stop it! Don't get me wrong I love this family but I hate when they ask how am I. Most of the time I don't even know the answer to that question." Sophie complained.

"I thought you were good at faking your real emotions. I mean you've gone to how many art galleries with really stuck up jerks?" Snap asked.

"Yeah but that's like work-related. I get paid to talk to strangers who don't even know what I'm usually like. This I don't get paid and on top of that these people actually, have seen what I'm really like." Sophie grumbled.

"Oh come on your family is super fun! They are literally the nicest people I've ever met." Xavier said cheerfully.

"Yeah cause you don't live here 24 hours of every day," Sophie mumbled. Sophie squeaked as Snap poked her side.

"C'mon don't be so negative Buckette. Just try and put on a brave face today okay?"

Sophie sighed at her brother. "Fine, I'll try."

"So when does this party actually start?" Xavier asked leaning back.

"We have to wait for a few more people to show up so Mom can scold us for our behavior," Sophie said dryly.

After a few minutes, a middle-aged man who had black hair (most of which was gone), white skin, dark brown eyes, and wearing a very nice black suit came into the backyard and headed straight for Blik. "You called me sir?" The man asked Blik with the slightest bite in his voice.

"Hovis finally! I feel like I've been waiting an eternity! I need you to go pick up some extra stuff for the party and tonight." Blik said as he was working on the hot dogs.

Hovis let out a long sigh before taking a notepad and pen. "Yes, sir…" Hovis wrote down whatever Blik listed off.

 _That's Hovis. He's Blik and his brothers shared butler. He used to work for their grandmother Edna and comes from a long line of butlers that work for the Cramdilly's. So when both their mother and their grandmother passed away not only did they inherit the fortune, the house, and the car but they technically inherited Hovis as well. I think Hovis is actually the closest thing Blik has ever had to a father besides our dad of course._

"You got all that Hovis? All of that is IMPERATIVE for this party to be a success! Do you understand?" Blik asked.

"Yes, sir. I think I have been around long enough to know how to go grocery shopping." Hovis said snidely.

"Hey! Don't forget who signs your paycheck at the end of every month." Blik said shaking his tongs at Hovis.

Hovis rolled his eyes as he said: "Of course sir." He went back towards the back door and held it open for a girl about 21 years old. She had brown skin, dark brown hair styled in an afro, and was wearing a white sundress and sandals to match.

"Mr. Hovis," The girl said in a southern accent.

"Miss. Chase. You look lovely today and always a pleasure to see you." Hovis said tipping his hat to her before putting it back on his head and leaving.

"Sandy!" SB said going up to his girlfriend hugging her.

"Hi, Spencey," Sandy said in lovey-dovey voice giving SB a kiss before handing him some scented bubble bath she made for him.

"Awww sweetheart you shouldn't have!" SB cooed as he kissed her again. He quickly pulled out a purple flower. "For your hair!"

"You're so thoughtful! Thank you!" Sandy said quickly putting the flower in her hair before kissing SB again.

"Ugh someone gag me with a serving spoon," Timmy said making a barfing motion with his mouth.

 _That's Sandra Chase or Sandy for short. Sandy is actually SB's girlfriend! They've known each other since their senior year of high school and they even went to prom together. It was honestly adorable. Since then they've been the perfect compliment to each other. Sandy kind of acts like another big sister to us._

 _She's super smart too. Her, Jimmy, and ZIM have a bunch of intellectual conversations that go way above all of our heads honestly. Sometimes though SB will just sit there and be supportive of his girlfriend even though he has no idea what's going on. She thinks it's super sweet of him. Though sometimes I don't think they know what PDA is._

Sandy wrapped an arm around SB's arm. "So did you make that special peanut butter fudge I love so much?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Indeed I did Miss. Chase. Would you like me to lead you to it before we sit by the pool?" SB asked like a gentleman.

Sandy nodded like a little kid as SB giggled and lead her to the table. Patrick went back up to the pool deck to watch GIR and set up some pool chairs.

After a little bit of time passed a 10-year-old boy with brown hair and green eyes showed up to the backyard dressed in a green t-shirt, brown cargo pants, and green converse. Sophie and Snap only looked up for a brief moment but when they saw him they both ran up to him and hugged him.

"Rudy!" Sophie and Snap shouted.

Rudy chuckled and hugged them both back in a group hug. "Hey! I missed you guys too!"

"Oh, also I brought something amazing…!" Rudy said as he dug around in his backpack and found the comic books he made.

"And this dear Rudolph is why you are one of my favorite brothers," Sophie said patting his back.

 _That's one of our old foster brothers Rudolph Tabootie or "Rudy" for short. He's 10 years old like me, Tim, and Snap. Actually, he came here with Snap. See there was a little mix-up in Rudy's story. His little cousin who's living with him, his parents, and his aunt is adopted but the adoption papers had some errors in it so they came to take his little cousin back to the foster system until this was all ironed out. The problem was they took Rudy instead. Then Rudy ended up in the same foster home as Snap where the two became instant best friends. So when Snap was sent from his old foster home to this one Rudy was pretty much like 'Yeah okay I'm going with too.' and then ended up staying with us until his parents got this all ironed out._

 _Rudy is my art brother. Like don't get me wrong: Manny is an amazing artist but we tend to keep our drawings away from each other. Rudy, however, we regularly swap drawings all the time. Whether it be in person or on the computer we just share our progress on our work with one another. We've even collaborated on a few pieces and graphic novels before. It also helps that Snap is always boasting about how great of creators we are. We both just think it's funny that Snap just goes on and on about us being so great while we just think we are just two kids who like to draw._

Rudy chuckled. "Thanks, Soph. I wanted to ask you something by the way."

"Shoot," Sophie said as Snap was on the ground reading the comics.

"Do you want to collaborate with me on another graphic novel?" Rudy asked.

"Mmm depends… what's the plot you got going for it?" Sophie asked curiously as she sat down.

Rudy sat down with her and said, "Okay so imagine our family… but with superpowers!"

"I'm interested. Keep going with this," Sophie said. The two began to talk about their plans with Snap nearby listening to the pair.

It was then two young adult men stepped in the backyard. The first one had messy bright red hair, ocean blue eyes, and seemed like the oldest out of all the kids in the yard being 29. He was wearing a white jacket with thin red stripes, blue jeans, and red sneakers. The slightly younger man had neatly combed sandy brown hair, dark brown eyes, and wearing a nice blue polo shirt, slacks, and sensible shoes. He was also holding a small bull terrier puppy.

"Oh, joy! It's so good to be with the family again!" The red-headed boy said dancing around in excitement.

"Heh yeah… It's really weird to see everyone look so much older even after this short amount of time…" The other boy said in his Australian accent and scratching the back of his head.

"Stimpy! Rocko! My boys!" Wanda said kissing their cheeks.

"Hi, Ma!" Stimpy said joyfully giving her a kiss back.

Rocko blushed a bit and said, "Hi mom."

 _Those two are actually two of our brothers that moved out. The red-headed man is our oldest brother Stimpson J. Carter or "Stimpy" for short while the boy next to him holding the pit bull terrier is our other older brother Rocko Ranma. They both came here shortly after mom and dad got ZIM, GIR, Manny, Jenny, and Blik._

 _Stimpy is 29 years old so he's the oldest out of all of us besides mom and dad of course. All we really know about his parents is that left him at a pound when he was little instead of a hospital cause they thought he was a female dog and not the perfect little girl they wanted. The dog catchers were so dumb that they thought Stimpy was a dog. When Mom and Dad went there to scope out any new potential pets they found Stimpy in a kennel with a chihuahua and basically adopted Stimpy. He moved out about a year after I came into the picture._

 _After he left he moved in with his boyfriend Ren where Ren makes the money but Stimpy does all the housework and cooking. Stimpy was pretty nice to me when he was living in the house. He frequently shows up to take us out for ice cream and Ren is pretty okay I guess. He sometimes gets mad and that's kinda scary but Stimpy says he's taking anger management classes so I guess it's pretty alright._

 _Rocko is 24 years old right now and actually came here from Australia. With the little money, Rocko's parents had left after going into poverty they sent their only son over here to America for a better life. Of course, they didn't think about what would happen when an unsupervised kid came to America by himself. So Mom and Dad kind of took him under their wing for a while till he got a hold of American culture._

 _He actually just moved out before we moved to this new house. He got himself a job at the local comic book store, got himself a small apartment, and bought a puppy from a breeder! His name is Spunky and he's a pit bull terrier! So he's doing pretty well for himself I would say so. Rocko actually was the one who kept our house really clean which props to him cause that it isn't an easy job especially for this family. We've been doing pretty alright since he moved out but I'm sure that will change at some time soon._

"So just to be sure Ren is treating you right, right? His anger management classes are going well?" Wanda asked her hands on Stimpy's shoulder.

"Yes, mom I promise he's getting better. Which by the way Ren does send his regards but he had to work." Stimpy said reassuringly.

Wanda sighed and said "That's good. I do hope he can come to the next family party."

Stimpy nodded smiling and went over to Blik throwing his arms around him. "BLIK! I've missed you, little brother!"

"Gah! … Yeah missed you too…" Blik said gritting his teeth.

Rocko let Spunky down to play. "Go off and play with your brothers Spunky."

Spunky barked and ran over to Goddard, Cujo, Sparky, Perrito, Fungus, and Boodles. The dogs all stopped and looked at the newcomer. Spunky got down in the play position and the dogs resumed their game of chase. Rocko smiled watching his dog get along with his "dog brethren".

"So son, how's everything going in the real world?" Cosmo asked.

"Um… everything is going pretty well. My job is good, my apartment is small but I can deal with that, and Spunky finally stopped peeing on the floor!" Rocko said happily.

"That's really good. Sooooo anyone special in your life yet?" Cosmo asked cheekily.

Rocko blushed bright red. "Dad...please."

Cosmo chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'm just teasing son. No need to get so worked up."

Rocko swallowed and said "Um… yeah." Rocko saw that Blik was waving him over to him, Stimpy, and Ickis. Rocko went to talk to them.

After about 10 or so minutes the final two showed up to the party. They were a 21-year-old girl with tan skin, short dark brown hair, and cyan eyes wearing a blue tank top, dark blue jeans, and brown boots and a 12-year-old boy with peach skin and gray eyes wearing a peach colored beanie with a blue arrow on it, a short-sleeved orange hoodie, brown pants, and brown sneakers. They showed up to the party with a giant white dog and a slightly smaller shaggy brownish white dog.

Sam looked up and gasped nearly falling out of her seat. She quickly tapped Jenny on her shoulder. "Jen! Look who's here!"

Jenny looked up and squealed. "Everyone! Come over here! Korra and Aang here!" The sisters ran over and gave Korra hugs while some of the younger boys went over to fist bump Aang. Before greeting their siblings Korra and Aang let their giant dogs go to play with the other pups.

"Hey, my favorite sisters in the world!" Korra said as she hugged Sam, Jenny, Marinette, and then Dora. She turned her attention to the younger bunch of sisters.

"And how are my favorite squirts? Are they getting stronger?"

"Yeah!" The younger sisters cheered in unison. "Yeah! Those are my girls!" Korra said giving out high fives before the younger sisters scattered.

"Aang! Dude! It's been a while!" Timmy said greeting him.

"Yeah, Tim! It sure has!" Aang said grinning.

"Well come on dude the cool siblings are hanging out over here," Manny said leading Aang over to their group

 _Those are our old foster siblings Korra Tonraq and Aang Kuki. Korra is 21 years old and is the only adult daughter out of all of us while Aang is 12 years old. They both came here about a month before Poof was born._

 _Korra became a foster kid after her parents thought raising her in the Arctic was probably not the best socialization for her so she was sent here. She stayed with us for a bit until her family found some friends for her to stay with while she goes to school. She actually has a girlfriend now named Asami who's pretty nice to us. Which is surprising that Korra got a girlfriend because she is REALLY socially awkward. The big white dog with her is her dog Naga. Korra has had Naga since she was about five or so. We don't know what breed she is but we've all at one point have wanted to ride her into battle._

 _All of us girls actually really look up to Korra. She's just always has looked out for us and stayed close to us. Which in context makes sense considering she's been pretty isolated and cares so much about the family that she's kind of like a mama bear to us younger kids and even the older kids too! I remember when a new kid in our school was bullying me because I kept telling stories of our family and he just didn't think anything I was saying was true. It really just hurt me because I was nothing but kind to this kid and he kept accusing me of lying. It really just stung and my sibs could see the I was visibly upset. So the next day Korra showed up to school and went off on this kid. It was… actually quite terrifying._

 _Aang became a foster kid after his house burned down where he was living with his guardians. Aang was homeless for a bit there and almost died from hypothermia since it was the dead of winter and he didn't really have a coat or anything. It was completely by chance that dad found him on the side of the road. If dad hadn't of found him… man… I don't even know. After living with us for a few months we actually found out something very shocking. Turns out Korra and Aang are actually distantly related! Like fourth cousins or something. Crazy right? Aang actually left with Korra and is now staying with her and Asami. The shaggy dog is Aang's dog Appa. The only other survivor of the fire. He also has a new pet cat Momo but I don't know where he is._

 _Aang is actually a pretty chill dude once you get to know him. Yeah, sure he can be pretty serious when push comes to shove. Underneath it all, he's really just a big kid. He likes to have fun and laugh and pull pranks on people. It just gives him such joy if he can get one person to smile that day especially if it's one of us. He just wants to help anyone he can._

"So how is Asami doing?" Sam asked.

"Oh she's been good," Korra said. "I mean taking over her family's business is no easy task and she's been stressed. I've been giving her my support since day one and she seems to be running off of that."

"You're such a good girlfriend Korra," Jenny gushed.

"I know. I'm basically the best girlfriend there ever was," Korra said flipping what was left of her short hair.

"Wanna join us at the teen table?" Marinette asked.

"I think I'm too old to sit there but sure," Korra said as shrugged and followed Sam, Jenny, and Mari over to the teen table.

Aang was hanging out towards the middle kids of the party. Sophie, Xavier, Rudy, Timmy, Snap, Jimmy, Dora, ZIM, Bunsen, Manny, & Tak.

"So Aang you brought Appa but not Momo?" Sophie asked.

"I did he's just inside with the other cats… watching TV." Aang said. "Which by the way who taught Gary how to use a remote?"

Everyone looked towards Sophie. Sophie seemed surprised and asked, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"No offense Sophie but it does seem like something you would do," Jimmy said shrugging.

"Okay, but why would I teach Gary as opposed to my own cat, Lion?" Sophie asked.

"Oh, I taught them." Vendetta said strolling over to the group with George.

"Okay…. But why would you do that?" Tak asked.

"To prove to others that I have control over animals more so than most humans." Vendetta said walking away with George in tow.

All the kids were silent for a moment before Aang. "You guys are aware we have the weirdest little sister around right?"

"Yeah… we are working on that," Bunsen said sheepishly.

"Alright, everyone! I'm going to start letting people in! Be on your best behavior!" Wanda called to everyone.

A chorus of "Yes Mom's", two "Yes Mrs. Cosma's", one grunt, and one baby coo rang out making Wanda smile.

"Good I'm going to go open the door," Wanda said going inside the house.

The kids buzzed in excitement for this party. They couldn't wait to see their family and friends once again. Also presents. Presents were very important.


End file.
